Taking Over Me
by BioChick
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been separated after the battle with Naraku. What does the magic of the well have to do with it? Songfic


**Taking Over Me**

_Written by BioChick_

InuYasha lay awake, staring up at the night sky. The campsite below him glowed with the light of a dying fire. Naraku had been defeated five years ago. He should have been happy. He should have rejoiced at the thought of finally getting retribution.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you_

Kikyou died, a second time at the hand of Naraku. He was upset, but not nearly as much as he thought he would be. Everything changed that day. Everything changed when the jewel was completed.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

Sighing, InuYasha jumped down from the tree he resided in. Walking over to the fire, he threw a stray twig in, watching the sparks dance. He turned sad eyes to the two humans sleeping peacefully next too each other.

_But who can decide what they dream?_

He then turned his gaze to the two demons in the camp, both sleeping on an old, beat-up sleeping bag. He sighed again, reaching over to place the blanket over the fox kit. Turning to the yellow bag, he picked up the ragged strap and flung it over his shoulder.

'I will find you. He won't get away with tearing us apart.' InuYasha walked slowly north, towards the village where it all began.

_And dream I do…

* * *

_

Children laughed as the chased each other around the park. The parents stood nearby, chatting about his and that. The new principal at the school, the horrible traffic in the neighborhood, and the latest recipe that they tried the previous night.

Away from the group sat a young woman, in her early twenties, reading a book. One of the children broke away from the group, running over to the woman. The woman smiled at the child and nodded, putting her hand up with her fingers splayed. The young girl copied the action and ran off again.

"Kagome!" The woman raised her head as her name was called. Seeing her brother, she waved. Her smile disappeared when she took in the fall foliage, her mind remembering a time more dangerous, a time where she fell in love.

_I believe in you_

"Souta!" What a nice surprise. Why are you here, though? Don't you have school?"

The young man, Souta, rolled his eyes. "It's Sunday, silly! No school."

Kagome nodded, frowning. Souta sighed. "You're thinking about him again." Shaking his head, he added, "He is dead by now, you know that. Stop hanging on to the past. Your daughter needs you to move on."

_I'll give up everything just to fine you_

Shaking her head, she felt the familiar sensation of burning behind her eyes. "I can't give up. I know he is still alive. I won't give up on him. Never again."

Souta shook his head and went off with the children, picking up his niece and holding her high off the ground.

Kagome sat on the bench, book forgotten. It had been so hard since that day. She almost couldn't stand to keep going each day. It was her daughter that kept her from killing herself, her daughter that kept her hope alive.

_I have to be with you_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block the memories. The vibrant memory hit her, forcing her to tears. She could still hear the fire crackling, the wind whistling, and his low purring.

_To live_

It was the night before the final battle. He held her tightly that night. He told her that he loved her. He had eyes only for her. His golden eyes shone with a passion so deep, so powerful that she couldn't deny him.

She stroked his bare chest, whispering the words she had held in her heart for so long. Sighing with content, he laid her back on the futon.

_To breathe_

Kagome was jarred out of her memories by an insistent hand. She looked down into the face of her daughter. She smiled, smoothing the pure white hair and the hidden white dog ears. His face flashed in her daughter's face and Kagome had to fight back the tears that were on the edge of falling. She took her daughter's hand and led her home.

_You're taking over me

* * *

_

The clearing appeared before him suddenly. InuYasha looked over to the Goshinboku, the tree where he first met his beloved. The memory flashed in his head so vividly that he staggered.

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" The young woman stomped her foot in anger at the boy pinned to the tree.

He grasped his head as the vision left him. He felt a burning and realized that he was crying. Lifting his hand to his cheek, he felt the dampness. He raised his eyes to the sky, closing them to soak in the sun's rays.

_And all we had?_

Moving forward, it felt like an eternity before he finally reached the old well. He looked down into its dark depths and was shocked to feel the magic still there. It was weak, but it may still work.

Five years. It had been five years since he saw her last. He prayed that the well would finally work, that it would finally let him through. His thoughts strayed to the ones he had traveled with for those five years.

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

Miroku and Sango, they had finally gotten together. They had adopted Shippo since InuYasha was too far into depression to care for him. Throughout his moods, his rages, his inconsolable grief, they had stayed beside him. They had refused to let him travel Japan by himself.

They were only an hour away. Looking up to the sun, he saw that they would be rising soon and would realize that he had left. They knew where he would be so they probably won't worry.

_And touched my hand_

Another memory took hold of him and InuYasha had to grip the side of the well. He saw Kagome walking toward him, her hand outstretched. "I will always stay by your side InuYasha." She took his hand and they walked back to the village.

_I knew you loved me then.

* * *

_

Kagome put her five year old daughter to bed, tucking the bed-sheet around her snugly. She rubbed her little dog ear until she had drifted off to sleep. Closing the door to her room softly, she made her way downstairs.

_I believe in you_

Her mother was in the kitchen, washing the dished from their dinner. She turned at the sound of her daughter coming in. "Are you okay dear?"

Kagome smiled, the light not quite reaching her eyes. "I'm fine Mama. I'll be out there if you need me."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned but nodded and watched as Kagome made her way to the well house.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Closing the door behind her, Kagome fell onto the cushions that she had put in there when the well closed. The tears she had held in flowed freely now, falling into her lap. She made no move to wipe them away.

_I have to be with you_

She was startled to feel a bit of the magic still in the well. For the five years that she had spent in the house, waiting for it to open, this was the first occurrence of magic. She quickly squashed her hopes down before they roared out of control.

_To live_

Slowly, she rose off the floor and stood next to the ancient well. Looking down into it, she could see the soft blue glow of the magic. She held her breath and put one leg over the side of the well.

_To breathe_

Shaking visibly, she paused on the side of the well. What if it doesn't open? What if he is trying to get through and we miss each other? What if he doesn't remember me?

_You're taking over me.

* * *

_

Looking into the well's depths again, he saw the blue glow that was a sign of the well's magic. He could almost see her in the light, looking down into the depths of the well on the other side.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

He pushed himself up onto the rim of the well, holding his breath. He closed his eyes and took one step forward. He didn't feel the pull that signaled his passage through time. He didn't feel the solid ground as he landed. He was stuck in a portal, one foot in each world.

_If I look deep enough_

Opening his eyes slowly, he gasped as he saw his life flashing before him. There he was as a child, playing by the river. He saw his mother, reaching out for him. He saw the moment where he met Kikyou. He saw his "death" and his rebirth.

_So many things inside_

He saw Kagome, through the eyes of a boy who trusted no one. He saw her kindness when he thought all were cruel. He saw the moment when he realized that he loved her. The movie he was watching suddenly flared, the memories flashing before him at incredible speeds.

He yelled as the memories abruptly poured into his forehead, shocking him into silence. He closed his eyes and waited for the nightmare to end.

_You're taking over me

* * *

_

Kagome pushed the fears away and pushed herself off the edge of the well. She closed her eyes as the bottom rushed toward her. She didn't feel the hard thud of a landing on solid ground, but she also didn't feel the pulse of magic that signaled her passage through time.

_I believe in you_

Opening her eyes she gasped. Her life was playing before her in a rush. Her birth, her first day of school, and the day she went into the well house to rescue Buyo only to be pulled into Ancient Japan.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

She saw the Goshinboku with the hanyou boy pinned by an arrow. The movie flashed and she saw the battle with Naraku. It flashed again and she saw when they met up with Miroku. The movie flashed again and started to tremble.

_I have to be with you_

Kagome gasped as the memories flew toward her, aimed right between her eyes. Her head was thrown back as they hit, her eyes glowing pink with her miko energy.

_To live_

Tears traveled down the same trails that they had left before, cutting down to her chin. Through the pain of her memories being forcibly shoved into her head, all Kagome could think of was his face, he rumbling voice, and his sultry caresses.

_To breathe_

The memories abruptly stopped, pausing at the moment when she fell in love with him. She saw him with Kikyou. He was embracing her while she was right next to them tied to the tree. Her heart contracted as feelings of intense jealousy and love toke hold.

_You're taking over me

* * *

_

InuYasha opened his eyes as the pain stopped. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the object of his grief standing just a mere five paces away from him. He reached out his hand, his voice caught in his throat.

_I believe in you_

He stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. He froze as her eyes shut and her head slowly turned toward him. Time seemed to slow as her eyes opened. Her lids fluttered as she focused on the face in front of her.

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

Kagome's eyes opened wide as the memory faded and she found herself looking into InuYasha's eyes. Her heart jumped into her throat as she felt the weight of his hand on her shoulder.

_I have to be with you_

She reached out and felt his cheek, warm beneath her hand. He broke the silence by saying her name. "InuYasha!" She stepped into his embrace and sobbed into his haori. He held her tightly and placed kisses on the top of her head.

_To live_

InuYasha couldn't believe it. She was in his arms again. He lifted her head from his chest to look into her eyes. He lowered his face and caught her lips in a tender kiss.

_To breathe_

Kagome responded eagerly, pouring out her love in the one kiss. When they broke apart, she whispered, "I love you. I missed you so much!"

He gathered her into his arms and jumped out of the well into the well house. The well glowed blue with a restored magic and Kagome knew that they would never have to worry again about the well sealing.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled, the light finally reaching her eyes. She kissed him again, rubbing his ears and reveling in the way he moaned and ground his hips into hers. She pulled back and grinned. "There will be time for that later. You have to meet your daughter."

As she lay on her deathbed, Kagome relived this memory. She recalled more than anything, the happiness and wonder that flooded InuYasha's face as she revealed to him that he was a father. She smiled and reached out to hold his hand. "I love you my dear husband."

_You're taking over me._


End file.
